After Math
by NickiAngel66
Summary: Bella takes a visit to Phoneix. She returns and Tanya has Edward in her arms. Bella runs to the Vollturi. Will Aro kill her or keep her?
1. Life Changing Event

**This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters only this plot.**

My visit to Phoenix was fun but without Edward there it dragged on FOREVER. I guess it was good to see all my old friends and say my finial goodbye. After all I would never get to see any of them again. Sadness consumed me every time I thought about all the people I have to leave behind. I just had to remind myself why I was doing this. To be with my model gorgeous vampire finance for all eternity. When I thought about that the sadness dulled.

I was anxious to see Edward the whole plane ride home. I groaned when I remembered that I have a two hour drive after the plane ride. Usually Edward would pick me up at the airport but he was away hunting. Being his overprotective self he that it would be better to be safe since he hasn't seen me in a week.

As I pulled up to the driveway of Charlie's house I noticed Alice's bright yellow Porsche. As I got out of my truck Alice scooped me in her rock hard arms and all the air in my lungs rushed right out.

"Bella! Oh I've missed you so so so much!" Alice squealed.

" Me too. Can't Breathe." was all I managed to get out.

"Sorry" Alice said as she put me back on the ground. "Edwards back early. He has been unbearable to live with since you've been gone."

" All right then lets go see him. Charlie's still at work." I suggested.

While in Alice car I ask what have I missed. "Not much. Same old same old. Oh but Tanya is down visiting. Only her though the rest of them didn't come." Alice said. Great I'm finally home feeling less anxious knowing that I will see Edward in less than ten minutes and now I have to worry about a hot strawberry blond vampire seducing _my_ finance.

At the door I was greeted by everyone but Edward. That's weird I thought. Usually Edward would be rushing down here to see me. After catching up with everyone I went to his room to see what was up.

When I open the door I saw something that torn me apart. Edward had his arm around Tanya and was kissing her neck!? I was so numb that I couldn't cry. I just ran down the stairs and always from that heartbreaking view.

**I know it was short but it will get better I'm just not so good with beginnings.**


	2. What Happens Next

**OK this chapter is longer but it sucks. Sorry! Review please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters just this plot.**

I made it to the second flight of stairs before Edward grabbed my arm.

"Bella please just stop and let me explain." Edward pleaded.

"Edward let me go! You're hurting me! I never want to see you again! How could you?!" I screamed. A little white lie but I worked; he let go. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but shut his mouth and hung his head in shame.

I ran the rest of the way down and surprisingly didn't trip or fall down. I started to panic. How was I suppose to get home. Alice had drove me! Aw crap!

"Alice can you drive me home?" I asked and shockingly my voice didn't crack. I was being relatively calm about this. It was scaring me. I was completely numb.

Alice drove me home without saying a word until we pulled into the drive way.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I should have seen that coming. I should have warned you. I would have kicked his butt!" Alice ranted.

"Alice it's not your fault that your brother is a complete jerk. Don't worry about it." I sighed.

"What my brother did isn't going to wreck our friendship is it?" Alice asked with false hope. She knew as well as I that is definitely was. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Of course not Alice I see you later" I said grimly.

As I walked into the house it finally hit me. Edward had cheated on me. Edward had his arms around another girl. Edward kissed another girl! I was extremely glad that Charlie had to work late because I did not feel like any warm welcomes now. I just wanted to take a hot shower, go to bed, and feel sorry for my self. Charlie woke me up the next morning to tell me he was going to go fishing and promised to take me out to dinner to night. I was glad I didn't feel like human contact, I was still sulking in my own misery. After Charlie shut the door. I just fell back asleep. Being asleep was good. You didn't think in your sleep. I didn't even remember having any dreams. Just complete and total darkness.

Dinner with Charlie was uneventful. I fully did not want to even get out of bed let alone sit through a hour of mindless small talk with Charlie. And I'm pretty sure he didn't either but I did for him. He just kept asking about Phoenix. I answered all his questions with a fake happiness. Charlie is so bind he didn't even seem to see it and if he did he was not letting on. He didn't mention Edward at all and for once I was happy about his prejudice.

The next week I was to leave for college. Well really Edward and I were but considering the previous events I wasn't expecting for he to be joining me. Charlie drove me to the airport.

"Be careful. I'm going to miss you" Charlie said before hugging me tight. " Where's Edward?"

Darn it. He finally had to say something.

"Oh something came up he will meet me up there next week." I was getting good at this lying thing.

I thought Charlie was going to cry. I have never seen this side of him. It made me sad to leave him. How was he going to survive without me? What was he going to eat? _Stop it_ I told myself. _I need to stop thinking of others so much and start doing what's best for me._

As I got out of the car I started to think about what I was even going to major in. Why was I even going to college. I never really planned on it. If it wasn't for Edward I would be a vampire right now. What did I even want to do with my life? As I walked into the airport I made a completely spontaneous decision. Why would Edwards mistake stop me from becoming what I wanted to? Why should I not become a vampire because Edward didn't want me anymore?

"Can I help you?" asked the attendant at the counter.

"Yes I would like to exchange this ticket for a next flight to Italy."

**Cliffhanger! Sorry couldn't resist. Review please**


	3. Volturi

**OK sorry the chapters have been so short lately. I'll try and start making them longer. Thanks to everyone that review. It very much appreciated. Please review some more.**

The flight was long. It gave me way too much time to think. I didn't like that. I didn't want to think. Every thought consisted of Edward. What was I suppose to do now? Edward was my world. Now he's gone. As the flight landed I started to panic. God what was I thinking? How was I even suppose to find the Volturi? It's not like their going to be listed in the phone book. Gulp. What if they didn't want me and killed me?

I decided to call a cab and spend the night at a hotel. I would try to find them in the morning. I checked in at a modest hotel and got ready for bed. As I came out of the bathroom I noticed a two pale figures standing out in the moon light. I stood still. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. Jane and Alec step out of the shadows.

"Hello Bella" said Alec.

"Aro wishes to speak with you." Jane added.

All I could do was nod. This was not my best idea. I never really thought it through. I mean Marcus and Caius argued that I should have been killed on my last visit to Italy. What made me think they would want me now? I mean Aro did invite me and want me to become apart of the Volturi but was his say enough to keep me alive? I guess I was about to find out. Alec, Jane, and I got out of the cab and walked up the steps of the main entrance. I guess they trusted me enough to use the front entrance this time instead of the cold dark way we came last time. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Did that mean they would except me into their family with welcoming arms or did it mean that it didn't matter if I came in the main entrance because I was never going to come back out? I fought the urge to ran away.

As we walked up the steps my heart raced and my breathe quicken. I wanted so badly just to be back in Edwards arms. I had to stop thinking like that. Edward had cheated on me and I didn't need him. I was going to show him that I didn't need him. Once I was a vampire I would get my revenge. He was certainly going to pay for his actions. It was then my misery was replaced with rage. I could feel the fury consume me. Every cell in my body hated Edward. I despised him more than anyone else.

I must have been locked up in my thoughts because next thing I knew I was in a large, spacious room with Aro sitting behind a large desk.

"So you want to become part of our family? I'm curious to what made you change your mind?" Aro asked.

**Again so sorry it was so short. I'm don't mean to be rude but I'm going to have to get 5 more reviews before i update again. Please review!!**


	4. Jane

**OK I really don't like this chapter. I'm kinda having writer's block right now so if you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen leave them in reviews. Please review and I'm sorry this chapter sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters just this plot.**

Once Aro asked me why I wanted to join I had to tell him the whole story. Which was not fun. To my surprise Aro was compassionate and understanding. It was set that I was to be turned. All of my worries of being killed by the Volturi vanished but were replaced with worries of my self control once I turned. The Volturi are not "vegetarians." So what was my stance on that subject?

I never would want to become a monster who toke others lives. I want to be a "vegetarian." Would the Volturi accept that? And if they did how would I control myself without someone to help me? I would be entirely savage as a newborn. Would the Volturi let that happen? Surely they wouldn't stop it. They themselves didn't think much of humans so why would they try and stop me from harming one. There was so much to worry about. Too much to worry about.

Aro was to be the one to turn me and I was a little unsure if he could handle it. What if he bit me and couldn't stop. Aro didn't even know me that well so there was an even higher chance that he could lose control.

All these worries filled my head. All these what ifs nagging at me. Stupid Edward if he wouldn't have cheated I would have been a vampire by now and would be taught self control by the Cullens. Dumb Edward had to ruin everything. When I started to think of Edward my worries disappeared and I began to think of how much Edward would hate this. I smirked played across my face. I was ready to become a vampire and I didn't care about the consequences. I just wanted to see Edwards face when he saw what I have become.

Jane had interrupted my daydream. She glided over to the chair next to mine.

"So you're going to become part of the family?" she asked.

"That's the plan" I replied.

Then there was silence. I wasn't sure about the type of relationship I would have with Jane. I got the feeling she might enjoy the company of another woman vampire who had a job similar to hers but I also got the feeling that she was jealous. She kind of had a right to be. I did feel kind of bad. You could tell Jane was Aro's favorite and I just paraded in her territory asking to be turned. I wonder if Jane thought I was going to be the new favorite? Would I be? I guess that all depends on the way I turned out. I hope I wasn't. I didn't want to replace Jane.

"Well let me show you to your room. I'm wondering if you can handle this lifestyle. Aro seems to think so and Aro knows all. If he thinks you're worth it, then you must be." Jane said as she lead me down the hallway.

Maybe there was a friendship to be made with Jane yet. I really hope so. I could use some allies especially powerful ones like Jane. She was the person I needed to make friends with.

"Ok here we are" Jane said as she pointed to what I thought look like a room a movie star would live in. This room was huge with everything you can image in it. It was like paradise. I stood there with my mouth open. Jane looked at my expression and laughed.

"You look a lot like I did when I saw my room" Jane giggled. Jane just giggled. The all and power Jane giggled. This wasn't going to be so bad. Better than anything Edward could have given me.

Jane and I walk into my room. She showed by the closet which was as big as my room back home and the bathroom which was the size of a living room with huge tube. Normally I would objected to being spoiled this way but I figure it was time for a change. Time for a new Bella and the new Bella loved to be showered with gifts. The new Bella was going to be an all power vampire that would never let anyone use her again.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter wasn't that good but please be nice! 5 more reviews until I update.**


	5. It's Time

**This chapter is a major cliffy. Sorry but if you can't tell by now I love to write with cliffhangers. This chapter a little better than the last. Very short though almost as short as the first chapter. I'm trying to work on that. Next chaper will hopefully be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters just this plot.**

It was finally time for me to be turned. I was so excited and happy that I almost forgot about how much pain I would be in. Jane lead me through a cold, dark and damp hallway.

"You have to go by yourself. No one else could be in there when Aro bites you. If someone was in the room there might be an accident." Jane said as a worried expression flicker across her face. I couldn't believe she was worried about me. This was a new side of Jane that I would never have expected to see before. Was this the real Jane? Did she just put up a strong façade in front of everyone just to prove she is strong? I wonder what her story is. I could only see pain in her eyes when I looked at her. She must have not had a happy past. I need to know more about Jane. I wonder what caused that pain she holds inside. I feel sorry for her. Her life must be all about hurting others because she was hurt.

I nodded to acknowledge what she said. I knew this was going to hurt. I looked down at the scar that I had got from being bitten before. I remembered the pain all too well. It felt as if fire was running through my veins.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jane asked.

"More ready than I'll ever be. I want this."

"OK. Well here's the room. Good luck. I hope you make it. I like your spirit." Jane said as she opened the door to the room and lead me in.

Wow was that Jane trying to be comforting? She didn't do a very good job because she just scared me even more but she tried. I didn't know Jane was capable of being reassuring.

"Hello Bella. Ready for a enormous life change?" Aro asked as I walked in the door.

I nod yet again. For some reason today I could not find my voice. I was so nervous to how I would turn out. I want power. I want to be an almighty vampire who could take care of her own. But what would happen if I didn't? What if I was a weak vampire? Then I could never prove a point to Edward. I wanted just to see that look on his face when he saw me the clumsy, weak Bella was turned into a powerful and fierce vampire.

"Great. I'm looking forward to see how you turn out."

Aro then close the space in between us and bite down on my neck. I screamed with pain. Oh god this hurt worse than last time. Am I strong enough to go through all this pain? Was Aro strong enough to stop drinking my blood?

**Again sorry about my short chapters. Please review. I know I'm pushing it but 10 reviews until the next update. So the faster the reviews the faster the update. Thanks. Please review.**


	6. Alice

**Sorry this chapter toke so long to put up. I been pretty busy. Well someone asked where was Alice and i decided she should have a major role in this story. The next chapter will be in her POV too. Let me know if you like it.**

**Alice's POV (From the beginning)**

Today was the day Bella was coming back! Oh how I have missed her. While she was gone I was busy with wedding plans. I was ready to bamboozle her with all my new ideas. Edward would have picked her up but he was hunting. I would have picked her up but I was making appointment all day for her upcoming wedding since it now was only a month away.

I finished early and decided to wait at her house for her to arrive. I was in her drive way for about a whole five minutes when I heard her awful truck down the street. I was so anxious to see her. She was gone too long.

Bella saw me and I waved. As soon as she was out of the car I ran over to her, picked her off the ground, and spun her around.

"Bella! Oh I've missed you so so so much!" I squealed.

" Me too. Can't Breathe." was all Bella managed to get out.

"Sorry" I said as I put her back on the ground. "Edward's back early. He has been unbearable to live with since you've been gone."

" All right then lets go see him. Charlie's still at work." Bella suggested.

While in the car Bella asked if she had missed anything." Not much. Same old same old. Oh but Tanya is down visiting! Only her though, the rest of them didn't come." I replied. As I said that I could see Bella's face drop. I guess she was jealous. She had heard about Tanya liking Edward after all.

We continued with small talk along the way. I could tell hearing the news of Tanya really upset Bella so I didn't talk about the wedding which especially upset my mood. She was greeted by everyone in the house. They all talk but Edward was not in the living room. Strange I thought. So I looked to see where he was. Edward was in his room arguing with Tanya. I giggled thoughs two could never get along. I went into the living room to order the flowers for the wedding ceremony. I was on the phone arguing with the lady on the other line. When I heard Edward call out for Bella. Next thing I know Bella is running down the stairs with a look of shock on her face.

"Bella. BELLA! What happen?" I asked panicked as I hang up the phone.

"Alice can you drive me home?" Bella asked.

I nodded. I told Bella to go to the car. As soon as she was out of site I ran to Jasper and asked him what happened. Jasper describe to me what had just happened and I was heading towards Edwards room to kick his butt when Jasper grabbed my arm.

"We have plenty of time for that. Drive Bella home and make sure she's OK." Jasper said in a sweet pleading voice. I nodded. I knew he was right, he was always right.

I drove Bella home without saying a word. I opened my mouth as if to say something many times but I didn't know what to say. For once in my life I was speechless. I finally spoke up when we pulled into the drive way.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I should have seen that coming. I should have warned you. I would have kicked his butt!" I ranted.

"Alice it's not your fault that your brother is a complete jerk. Don't worry about it." Bella said with aparent hate in her voice.

"What my brother did isn't going to wreck our friendship is it?" I asked with false hope. I knew I no doubt it was.

"Of course not Alice I see you later" Bella said grimly. I new she was lying she was always a bad liar.

**Still short chapters! I don't know what my problem is. OK i want 12 more reviews before I updat again and just to be clear 12 GOOD reviews.**


	7. Confused and Hurt

**I'm Back! Did you miss me. Anyways I'm sorry for leaving all my great viewer and reviewers waiting forever, but my composition teacher really put my writing down. Well I decided he's not going to stop me any longer! He doesn't have to like my writing. You do! This chapter is way boring, but it's leading up to bigger and better things! Keep reading to find out and check out my second story if you would i need reviews on that. Just wait until you see what I have planned for both! I will try and update sooner this time, pinkie promise. I will try to add a new chapter tomorrow, but definitely by Friday. Thanks and much love!**

Alice's POV

I watched Bella walk into her house. I just stared. Bella was my favorite sister; I did not want to lose her. I mean I love Rose and all, but Bella and I just connected. I knew we were going to be friends for the moment Edward saw her.

I could not bring myself to put my foot on the gas pedal. I was going to lose Bella! If I could cry I would be. Dry sobs began to run through my body. I could not deal with this. Maybe Jasper and I should separate from our family and turn Bella. Maybe Jasper, Bella, and I could become nomads and travel for a little bit. I could not leave my best friend, but I could not leave my make-shift family either. As much as I hate Edward right now, I loved my family; after all they have always accepted me and they adopted me. They make the life Jasper and I live possible. No I could leave my family anymore than I could leave Bella. I am torn down the middle. What do I do? Who do I chose?

I must have been in the driveway long enough because Jasper called.

"Alice, we need to talk. Can you come home now?" He asked gently.

"I don't think I can face him right now. How could he do this to Bella or to me? Does he see how this affects everyone in the family?" I screamed outraged.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't yell at you. _You_ didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"Alice don't be so quick to judge. He has his reasons and once you hear them, I think you will understand. I know you will. You, Alice, are not selfish." Jasper said.

"WHAT?!" was all I could say. I hung up before he could say something even crazier. Edward was being so selfish right now and what he did was probably killing Bella right now. What reasons could he possibly have? What crazy reason would drive him to this? And why was Jasper agreeing with him? Has the whole world gone crazy?

I again considered grabbing Bella and running away, but now that Jasper agreed with Edward he would never go with me and I could never leave or hurt Jasper, unlike Edward. I loved Jasper and would do anything for him. I turned the car around and headed toward home. Let's see how could his reason is. He better hope its good because if not I don't think I could hold this fury in me much longer.

**Like I said boring and short, but do not fret soon bigger and better things will be on there way! Review please! 5 more before I add a new chapter Friday. Thanks again!**


	8. Reasons

**Back again! OKso I don't know how much I like this chapter, but i guess it's your opinion that matters. So review, review, review. I did not get as many reviews as i wanted for my last chapter. I am very disappointed. :( So I will not update until I get five more reviews. The sooner the reviews the sooner the update. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! A special thanks to dlpash, OffcialWaleSaver, and Bookwormkrissy for reviewing!**

Alice's POV

I turned the car around and floored it towards the house. My thoughts were flying in and out of my head with fury. How could Jasper agree with Edward? What possible reason could Edward have for doing this? After all we'vejust been through, how could he hurt Bella like this? She had just risked her live for him after he left her to deal with Victoria by herself. Did he not see what happens to Bella when he is not around? Has everyone lost their minds?! I truly hope Esme is yelling his ear off. I know she must be pretty upset about losing Bella too. She loves Bella like a daughter.

I pulled over to the side of the road; a vision was coming…

_I was driving down to driveway and Jasper and Edward were walking out to meet me. Edward was standing in the garage, a safe distance from me, and Jasper stood in the driveway; ready to calm me down when I need it no doubt. I jumped out of the car and walked up to Jasper. He took my hand and walked with me to where Edward stared at the floor. I felt an odd calming spread through my body; Jasper's talent really got on my nerves sometimes._

_"Before you scream at me, Alice, let me explain, then I will gladly accept anything you throw at me. I know I deserve to burn in hell for the rest of my life." Edward pleaded._

_I stomped my foot and waited. Jasper giggled at my response until I turned around to throw him a death glare. He stopped and looked away. I turned back towards Edward._

_"You know about Tanya's special talent, don't you?" Edward asked._

_"She doesn't have one!" I replied in a harsh tone._

_"She has a weird way of getting what she wants. It's a very hard to explain talent." Jasper clued me in._

_"Oh! Well why don't you go tell Bella. It's probably killing her right now." I suggested. All the fury left me as I understood. _

_"No. Tanya's talent is very subjective. She only gets her way if the person she is trying to do her biding will get something out of it. She cannot make anyone do anything." Edward said_

_"SO…WHAT YOU…WANTED HER?!" I screamed._

_"No" Edward stated with a hard looked on his face. He seemed offended._

_"Then what did you get out of it?" _

_"When I left Bella I had the intention of having her move on with her life. I wanted nothing more than her to be human. I still do." Edward whispered._

_"Tanya took advantage of the situation." Jasper said. I was so wrapped up in the conversation I forgot he was there. _

_"So go explain this to Bella do not explain it to me."_

My vision ended. I pulled back on the road and continued to head towards my home or old home; we would have to move now. I arrived at the house and what do you know Jasper in the driveway and Edward in the garage. I stepped out of the car and held my hand up to Jasper.

"I know" was all I said.

I walked up to Edward and we engaged in a conversation in our own odd way of communicating.

I don't understand why you don't explain this to Bella. I know she would understand. I will go with you if you want. I said in my thoughts. He prepared this answer as I search in the future for what he would say.

"_Because Bella is upset." He said this as if it solved everything. He sighed and continued._

"_She will stay human now. She will continue her life as a human and won't lose her soul. Don't you see Alice; she will be normal now and live a happy normal life. She will go to college, get married, and have kids. She will be happy"_

I snapped out of my vision. I looked at Edward disapprovingly. After all Bella had done for all of us he is going to abandon her yet again. I saw his reasoning from his point of view, but Bella wanted to be a vampire. She wanted this life style. Bella is far from normal, just like me. I think that is one of the many reasons why we just clicked.

"She doesn't know what she would be getting into." Edward said.

I walked away into the house. Jasper followed. As we walked towards our room I saw Carlisle making calls trying to find a job, Esme looking at houses on the web, and Rose flipping through the channels absently with Emmett siding to her side playing with her hair. Rose seemed smug. I wanted to throw something at her. I had seen this exact small scene at least 100 times in my vampire life. We were moving…again.

**Well what'dyou think. Review please. Remember five reviews for next update. Thanks for reading and lots love!**


	9. Moving on

**Here we go again. This is more of a filer chapter, but I like the tone. The next chapter will be catching up with Bella. Did Aro have the strength to turn her or is there not more future for Bella? Keep reading to find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

Alice POV

I watched Bella live her life in a daze. She seemed to be in a zombie state. I wonder if this is what Charlie was talking about last time. This time seemed a little different from last though. Bella wasn't screaming at night. It seemed as if she lost all sense of feeling. I felt so bad for her. I contemplated jumping through her window and explaining everything. Edward would kill me if I did. Everyone wants Bella to stay human. I really don't understand why. She wants to be turned; besides this life isn't so bad. _I _don't think we're monsters!

"I can believe you're heading off to college in a week. I really started to like your cooking." Charlie reluctantly said. He never like showing his emotions and really neither did Bella.

"I'll miss you to dad, but I'm sure you'll get along fine without me." She said. Then while she was walking away she whispered. "Everybody does."

My spying got interrupted by the vibration of my phone. Guess who? Edward of course.

"Hello," I said dryly. I don't know when I will forgive him. I know I will, but it's going to take awhile.

"Where are you?" He asked furious.

"Do you honestly not know Edward? It doesn't take seeing the future to know where I am right now."

"Come home we're leaving in half an hour," he ordered.

I sighed, shut my phone, and leaped out of the tree. I lightly hit the ground and ran off towards my old house. I didn't bring a car because I'm sure Bella would recognize any of ours and in a small town like this grand thief auto was not an option. While I ran, I looked around memorizing this place. I would miss it. Not much could change a vampire's life, but Bella did. She completely altered mine and my family's life. Edward was being so selfish right now, but it's time to move on. Life would be so boring now.

I arrived at the house and bounced up the steps. I sat on the railing. I looked out into the yard. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. We didn't speech. We didn't show our affections like Rose and Emmett did. Most people thought we were weird for this, but when you know someone loves you why do you have to show it? Jasper could feel the love I had for him with his gift and I could look into the future to see he would love me forever. We are an odd couple, but a happy one.

Rose, Emmett, and Edward took Edward's shiny Volvo. Carlisle and Esme took Carlisle's car. The left Jasper's and I in the car Edward had just bought me; remembering that brought on a way of memories from Italy.

Bella wanted to be turned so badly we were on the airplane. She insisted that I do it right there, on the airplane! She is so dramatic and I would miss that dearly. Jasper squeezed my hand. I looked over towards him and he smile. He could feel what I was feeling so he would be missing Jasper too. He loved what I loved. I smiled back. I hated to do this, but for Jasper sake I would have to be happy and put Bella out of my mind for a bit so I changed the subject and shoved my feeling aside.

"You've worn that outfit twice now. We're going to have to go shopping when we get there." I commented. Jasper just smiled and nodded his head.

We arrived in Canada faster than any human could. I looked around nothing but snow. Clouds blanketed the sun, so at least we wouldn't have to stay inside all the time. Bella would hate it. She hated snow and rain; anything cold. It is time to move on now. I would have to forget Bella as hard as that would be. I will not look into her future. I will not think about her. I will have to quit Bella cold turkey and move on. What else could I do?

Jasper squeezed my hand again. I smiled again. That was it no more Bella.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	10. The Bite

**Sorry about the long wait. Where did time go? This chapter is in Aro view. I want to have the bite scene in Bell POV, but as I wrote it the scene played out to much like the actual one in Twilight. So hope you like it. Please review. 6 reviews until new chapter!**

Aro's POV

"Hello Bella. Ready for an enormous life change?" I asked with a smirk on my face as Bella walked in the door.

She had no idea what kind of gift she had just given me; what a powerful being she will turn out to be. I will need her. Carlisle's clam is growing. It is too big, only second to ours. I need to install fear in them to avoid any disruptions in our rein.

She nodded nervously. I could smell her fear. She did not really know what she was doing. She was only acting on impulse like so many weak humans do.

"Great. I'm looking forward to see how you turn out," I said as I slowly walk towards as to not startle her.

Once I close the space between her and me, I bite her neck. Oh how wonderful she tasted! She was so sweet and delectable that I did not want to stop. She screamed. Her body became limp and felt lifeless in my hands. That brought me out of my bloodthirsty trance. I relinquish biting her and gently place her on the floor. I licked the remaining blood on my lips and walked out of the room.

"Jane, my dear!"

"Yes, Master?" She called back.

"Send a human up here to look after Bella. Have her take Bella to one of the spare rooms and stay with her until the transformation is completed." I ordered.

"Yes, Master."

I walked down the hallway to find Marcus.

"Oh there you are Marcus," I said as I walked into his parlor.

He looked up utterly bored. He contently had that expression on his face. Since he lost his wife, he lost his lust for life. It seemed as if he were only human waiting to die. He was a great person to talk to and I need to brag about my latest accomplishment: Bella.

"Jane always has been my pride and joy. She is my greatest weapon. Her skills far past almost anyone except my own. I wonder how she will take to Bella. I know Bella is going to be special. She will be great also. She will be an amazing asset to this family. With her, everyone will fear us. I know she wants to travel to Forks to have her revenge and I will let her. She will be back. They all come back." I said.

"Carlisle did not." Marcus stated.

This angered me. Carlisle was the only one who did not come back. He was a good friend of mine yet I envied him for his will and strength. He chose not to kill humans and he did not. He formed his own clam second largest to mine. He lives in complete harmony with humans and even befriends them. All things I could not do. Marcus knew this would anger me. I decide not to give him the satisfaction and show it. I simply ignored his comment and continued with the conversation I had planned.

"Will she be greater than Jane? I believe so." I stated and imagined the possibilities.

behind the whole act? Let me know!reasoning you would like the new chapter in. Do you want to see what Bella's up to, would you like to talk to Alice, or maybe find out Edwards POVWhat did you think let me know!!! Review Review Review!!! Also tell me who


	11. The Effect

Bella's P.O.V

"Bella, Bella" I heard my name called out in every direction. I was making me dizzy even though I could not open my eyes.

"Not as strong as Aro thought she would be," I heard Jane comment.

"Give her time sister. As I remember you yourself were unconscious a very long time," Alec replied.

I opened my eyes and it was a whole new world. I could see the color spectrum in the ceiling fan above me. I could hear the fly in the next room. I felt as if I could run forever and not get tired. I curled my fist with my newfound strength and watched as my new glorious toned muscles pull under my skin.

"Yeah, yeah it nice isn't it," said Demetri as he looked where I was in amusement.

"Someone go tell Aro she is ready," added Alec.

He was not one for small talk nor any sort of amusement. The only time he found joy was in hurting others. I saw Alec look at Jane and I wondered why for one moment Jane's eyes held a look of pain which quickly switch to a look of anger.

Jane's P.O.V

I knew I would not forever be the favorite of Aro, but I was not ready to give it up so soon. I knew if Bella turned out as great as Aro hoped, I would be casted aside. I would be the second favorite again. Just like I was in my human life. I could not handle that again.

Alec and Bella both starred at me probably in shock that I, Jane, was showing emotion other than resentment. I quickly put on my façade of anger and went to fetch my master.

I walked down the hall to Aro's study. I need a plan. I need to prove to Aro that I am the best. I need to show him that Bella is nothing other than a newborn who cannot control her hunger. And all I need to do is let Bella loose on the unsuspecting citizens. That's it! All I need to do is push Bella to break the rules and she will be rid of. Then I will be the favorite once again. Aro will only relie on me and no one else. My master will only have eyes for me!

Bella's P.O.V

"Should we feed her?" asked Demetri as if I was not even in the room.

"We will wait for our master's orders," explained Alec.

"But Alec I'm starving", I wined.

Alec just smirked at me. This was not going to be as fun as I thought. I do not want to follow orders. I became a vampire for one reason and one reason only. Revenge


	12. Alice's Thoughts

Alice's POV

"HELLO. ALICE DID YOU HERE ME!" Rose yelled.

"I'm sorry. What'd you say?" I asked. I wasn't paying much attention to Rose and I knew that bugged her, but I couldn't bring myself to be in a good mood today or anyday. Ever since Bella had left, I wasn't the same. I tried to put on a front for Jasper sake, but of course he saw right through it. No point in hiding it anymore.

"I asked if you like this in royal blue," Said Rose as she held out a dress the same color Bella wore to her senior prom.

"No I hate that color!"

"Okay then I'll try it in red," Rose stated a little upset and confused.

I did not buy one thing as Rose and I were shopping. Not even shopping could take my mind off Bella. We had a connection different from every other relationship I have had. My only close relationships are Jasper and Edward; both guys who do not understand my girl issues. Rose will never understand me and Esmase is closer to Rose than I. I needed Bella back and so did Edward.

During the whole ride home, I began search for Bella's future. I didn't care what Edward said anymore. I NEEDED BELLA.


End file.
